The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring the use of seat belts (also known as seat restraints, and passenger restraints) in all types of motorized vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring from the exterior of a motor vehicle, the use of seat belts in the vehicle.